Strength
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sequel to Faith, Fifth in the Series of Sakura being trained by Four Uchiha, Madara, Obito, Shisui and Itachi, the chunin exams have become and Sakura finally has a chance to prove her strength by facing down Orochimaru in disguise and beating Ino during their fight being chosen as one of the contestants in the Final Round


The chunin exams were now upon them Madara, Obito, Shisui and Itachi had worked with her relentlessly on her talent in healing and chakra control, her swordsmanship and sensory skills teaching her all she needed to know about living off the land as well.

Sakura took a deep breath before exhaling as she nervously searched the room for her teammates Minato had, had no choice but to put her back on Naruto and Sasuke's team temporarily so that they could all become chunin.

Her viridian eyes scanned over rows of chunin hopefuls before finally spotting Naruto first the blonde looked about as nervous as ever but he would be alright they'd make it through these written exams together.

Next she found Sasuke who had sneakily activated his sharingan and was cheating without being caught the whole point of these written exams as Itachi had warned her was to see if they had the necessary skills to gather intelligence without being seen and under extreme pressure.

A skill all shinobi had to possess otherwise they wouldn't make the cut in the end, her eyes flicked down to her own exam sheet the questions practically demanded one cheat but she was smarter than that.

Madara had drilled it into her head pointless or what she thought were pointless equations at the time and now she was more than grateful for those awful lessons as she lifted her pencil and began scratching down the answers to each question.

Just twenty minutes later Sakura leaned back in her seat and flipped her test sheet over hiding her answers from any straying eyes, her gaze snapped towards the front as the proctors called out more numbers and a few more genin teams left the exam room.

For a minute her heart had lodged itself into her throat and it was painful to breathe before the moment ended and her fears had been unfounded Naruto was to stupid to cheat and Sasuke was a sneak so there was no reason to worry.

What did worry her was that last question, Sakura swiped a hand through her bubblegum pink hair and chewed furiously on her lower lip a habit Shisui had been trying to break her from with little success before he finally gave up on the whole topic.

She sighed again and glanced around the room before feeling eyes on her, Sakura shifted her eyes in the direction she felt the stare coming from and met pale green from the red head that had come from the Sand Village.

He gave her a curious look but she could feel the demonic chakra wafting from him in waves a shudder worked its way down her spine and Sakura resolved herself to stay far away from the boy as she possibly could.

"Alright it's time for the final question" Ibiki's voice cut over the entire room jolting Sakura from her staring contest with Gaara as she'd learned his name was from Sasuke who had, had a confrontation with the red head three days before hand.

Sakura sat rigidly in her chosen seat ears trained in Ibiki's direction as she waited with baited breath "Keep in mind if you choose to answer this last question and get it wrong you'll never have another chance to become a chunin" he smirked.

Causing several of the genin to complain and the room was filled with a cacophony of noise "However if you choose not to answer and leave you can take the test again in six months" he continued with a scowl settling over his features.

It was a classic intimidation technique as several of the genin stood and left but the room was still more than half way full, Sakura was beginning to feel nervous all over again when all eyes flew to the front of the room.

Naruto had stood from his desk slamming his hand down on the smooth surface "I don't care if I'm a genin for the rest of my life I'm still gonna be Hokage someday" he shouted giving the rest of the genin who had, had doubts courage to face the consequences.

She couldn't help but smile 'That idiot' Sakura giggled inwardly having already guessed that there was no final question and it was just a test to see how many genin Ibiki could scare out of the room with him leaking killing intent into the air.

Just then another noise the sound of glass shattering drew everyone's gaze as a purple haired woman with soft brown eyes burst into the room from the window throwing up a banner congratulating those that were left in the room that they'd passed to the second round.

Of course once she found out that there were a lot of them Anko as she introduced herself whined about it before ordering them to follow her "Nice job Dope" Sasuke gave a proud smirk at the idiot blonde before glancing to the pinkette following along between them.

"How did you find the test Sakura-chan I thought it was difficult" Naruto chattered completely forgetting that she could shatter any bone in his body with just her pinky finger but it was a relief that he was treating her normally.

Sasuke raised a brow at her "Yeah I didn't see you looking around trying to scrounge up any answers from any of you're row mates" he inquired with just a hint of wariness in his gaze for he knew his former teammate was completely different to how she use to be.

Sakura smirked "Easy Madara-san had me do tons of equations and I'm grateful for that now, I didn't have to cheat in order to ace that exam, of course the whole point was to be able to gather intelligence under extreme pressure and without being caught" she snapped her fingers.

It kind of irked him that the pinkette got all the luck not just with his cousin but brother and Madara and Obito he had to wonder what was so special that not only did Shisui train Sakura but Itachi and the two older Uchiha he knew.

Naruto was clueless to Sasuke's inner turmoil and Sakura was standing behind her two teammates waiting patiently for Anko to announce what they'd be doing during the next round of the chunin exams before they would have another month to improve their skills.

"Alright you maggots this a survival round you're job is to collect a heaven and an earth scroll and take it to the tower in the center of the forest of death, you have three weeks" Anko stated after a small incident with Naruto and a rather long tongued woman that gave Sakura the willies.

Just one more creep to stay away from she supposed because she definitely didn't like the feel of that woman "Did you see that crazy lady Sakura-chan she threw a kunai at me" Naruto whined as they went to sign their consent forms that Anko wasn't responsible for their lives.

The Uchiha on the team rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath and Sakura easily called healing chakra into her hand to heal the scratch mark that had been left behind "At least someone on this team is useful unlike Teme" Naruto snarked.

Sasuke whirled "At least she knows how to fight unlike someone else I know" he snarled before feeling a dark chakra wafting over him Sasuke swallowed thickly and Naruto cowered behind the raven haired boy as they both faced their female teammate.

Their skin paled rapidly "Enough both of you this is not the time to be insulting each other or fighting amongst ourselves" Sakura stated in an even and firm tone, complete with scowl and arms crossed over her chest as she glared her two teammates in submission.

A technique Obito had taught her to reign in erstwhile teammates who couldn't behave like these two boys before her "You got it Sakura-chan" Naruto laughed weakly as Sasuke collected their scroll and they headed for their assigned gate.

"Right" Sasuke shuddered reminding himself that it was not a wise idea to piss the pinkette off, not when she had that chakra enhanced strength of hers and could probably break every bone in his body with one hit.

She had after all been training with his clansmen and her skills had no doubt improved though he and Naruto were still in the dark on what she could do, Sasuke sighed inwardly perhaps during this round they'd finally find out all Sakura could do.

"We need to come up with a plan to acquire the second scroll and ensure that we reach the tower in the center of this forest without delay" Sakura faced them once they reached the gate they'd been assigned to wait at before it opened to let them in.

Naruto sulked not wanting to talk over any sort of plan and just wing the whole round but Sasuke nodded his head so it was two against one "Okay what do you suggest Sakura-chan" the blonde asked a slight whine to his words.

The pinkette sent him a reprimanding glare though it was a light one "I say we search out a weaker team that and snag their scroll" Sasuke suggested looking to their female teammate again and wondering what she would say.

"It's a good idea Sasuke, but we have no idea which teams have what scrolls and even if we do encounter a weaker team they could have the same scroll as us" Sakura ticked off her fingers chewing on her lip once again till it was red from constant abuse by her teeth.

Sasuke shrugged having thought of that as well "Lets first head to the Tower that way we don't waste any time and lay in wait for another team, place them in a genjutsu Sasuke can help me with that and Naruto will search for the scroll" she began.

"If they don't have the one we need we'll hide and release them from the genjutsu and they'll carry on their merry way" Sakura finished looking between her teammates again to be sure they understood the plan.

Both boys shared an unsure glance "How long do you think it will take us to get there Sakura-chan" Naruto rubbed his hands together before looking over his shoulder at the gate wondering when it would finally open to let them into the forest.

To their surprise the pinkette pulled out a map "Shisui-san gave this to me before we came to the test building this morning" she started unfolding it and smoothing out the creases that had formed allowing her teammates to look at it.

"I thought maps were against the rules" Sasuke pointed out smugly and got a glower from Sakura in return "Carry on" he coughed not liking the killing intent that seemed as if it was slowly suffocating him and the burn of chakra as it stung his throat and eyes.

Sakura gave an irritated huff and swiped a hand through her short pink hair "I think if we take this route here straight through these tree's considering the position we're in and what gate we're going through it will take us about two and a half days" she explained.

Pointing out the route she wanted to take straight through the area that was most likely to have the most security and avoiding any area's that didn't to deter anyone from trying to cause trouble and she knew someone would to because things always happened.

Her team was cursed the curse of Team Seven as some would say and by guiding Naruto and Sasuke on the most guarded path it would prevent to much chaos from happening "Guess that's how we'll go then" Naruto nodded eagerly liking the plan.

Not that he could have refused anyway the pinkette wouldn't have let him, Sasuke also agreed to the idea and they settled down for a time until finally the gate opened and they were allowed into the Forest of Death.

Naruto shot forward into the forest going straight but a hand jerking out cut him off "Not that way" Sakura ordered tugging the blonde by his orange shirt collar and putting him in the opposite direction before letting him go.

"Why not Sakura, what's in that direction" Sasuke saw the wary glances she kept throwing in the original direction their idiot teammate had tried to head, Sakura met his gaze with fearful emerald goosebumps raising on her flesh.

The blonde was oblivious as he ran forward so it was just the two of them for the moment and Sakura decided to share her concerns "Just a very strong chakra we don't want to get mixed up with" she explained under her breath but Sasuke heard her just fine.

Suddenly Naruto was jumping alongside of them once again "So two and a half days you think we'll beat some kind of record" he laughed wanting to beat all other genin who had competed in these exams in the past.

Sasuke and Sakura snorted in amusement "You've been hanging out with Shisui-san to much" the Uchiha huffed the only thing betraying his amusement were his onyx eyes since he wasn't quite as good at hiding his emotions there as he was on his face.

"Ah" Sakura giggled "And maybe Naruto though we won't know for sure" she finally answered the blondes question, it was doubtful her plan only ensured success and for things like that you needed an abundance of patience.

Which Uchiha or rather the ones she trained under had in spades it frustrated her sometimes how they could be so cool and collected and there she was trying not to loose her patience which in the end she usually did and ended up destroying the ground with a chakra enhanced punch.

For several long minutes that stretched into four hours silence elapsed between the three of them as they traversed the Forest of Death, only stopping for the occasional bathroom break or to eat dinner and maybe a snack and checking the map a few times until dusk had fallen.

In which Sakura finally decided they'd walked long enough less than thirty minutes after they'd eaten supper which she and Sasuke had made with Naruto being mostly useless on that front she pulled them to a stop once again.

"Let's make camp here" the pinkette ran a critical eye over the clearing noting the hiding spots "Naruto, Sasuke start putting up traps and no fire, we'll use that rock for cover and we'll take watch in shifts two of us at once" she nodded this was the perfect spot.

Reluctantly and maybe even a little grudgingly Sasuke understood that this was the best spot to make camp at and that having no fire would ensure that if someone were to stumble across their hiding spot they wouldn't know they were there.

His brother no doubt had taught Sakura that "Come on Naruto" he sighed pushing down his anger at being bossed around by a girl no less she had been going on missions with Madara, Obito, Itachi and Shisui so she knew what she was doing having been out of the village than he or the blonde.

Her judgment was sound proof and soon enough camp had been made and they were settling down in their sleeping bags, Sakura and Naruto had first shift, then he and Sakura and then finally him and Naruto.

The night passed quickly and nothing happened and after breakfast which consisted of rabbit stew and water camp was broken down the traps taken down and they were well on their way towards the center of the forest again.

None of them faltered from the set path Sakura had chosen but trouble was bound to catch up with them as a huge blast of wind swept them off their feet and sent them flying in opposite directions, Sakura cursed under her breath, language she had picked up from Obito no doubt.

And hurried in the direction she felt Naruto's chakra flickering in distress first, Sasuke must be to far and she hastily spread out her senses on the very edge of them she felt the second Uchiha heir but was more concerning was that monstrous chakra practically smothering the boy.

She found Naruto rather quickly and he'd almost been swallowed by the giant snake "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Sakura sped through the hand signs burning the snake and making him drop the blonde then with a well placed chakra enhanced punch send the slimy reptile flying.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto grimaced looking at his clothes in disgust that were now covered in snake slime, he didn't have anymore time to complain as Sakura grabbed his hand and pushing chakra into her legs flew in the direction she had felt Sasuke earlier.

By the time the duo had reached the Uchiha his opponent had nearly finished the boy off "Oi you leave Sasuke alone" Sakura snarled slinging kunai at the creepy lady that had a long tongue probably some demented jutsu or something of that ilk.

The woman leaned back to avoid getting hit by the weapons "Get Away From Here" Sasuke snapped at his teammates jumping out of the way as well his back hitting a tree further pinning him against this strong opponent.

Her teeth chewed on her lower lip again furiously until it was bleeding this time she knew that this area had lots of security and it was only a matter of time "What do we do Sakura-chan" Naruto looked frightened that they wouldn't make it out of this mess.

"When I tell you Naruto get Sasuke and run, no matter what he says don't stop and don't turn around" Sakura took a deep breath confident in her abilities in her strength to bide enough time for someone jonin, anbu anyone to come to her rescue.

Naruto gave her a worried look and she patted his hand "I'll be alright" she smiled her viridian orbs showing her fire the will of fire that had been instilled into her by her four Uchiha trainers the ones who had taken notice of her first and had taught that she could be just as strong as everyone else.

He nodded and she flashed through another set of hand signs "Water Style: Water Wall" Sakura called out separating that creepy snake lady from Sasuke further "Now" she whispered to the blonde and he dashed forward into the water disappearing behind a timed illusion jutsu.

When the jutsu dropped Sakura was left with the woman "You bitch what right do you have to come between me and my prey" she snarled stalking forward but the pinkette held her ground pulling out the tantou that Shisui had gifted her.

And charging it with chakra when the woman got to close "Their my teammates I have every right" Sakura stated in a strong voice slashing her sword vertically "And I won't let you hurt them, not even Sasuke" she continued jumping forward as the woman jumped back.

She was wary, good then she knew it wasn't wise to continue this fight in the case someone spotted her and came to the rescue "Perhaps you'll do instead you have a fire in you're eyes" the woman changed tactics.

Circling around her suddenly and eyeing her with those pitch black eyes somehow they were wrong "Better watch it lady this area has security cameras and I know the proctor of this exam is watching closely for any funny business" Sakura threatened liking this woman even less than before.

There was something definitely wrong with the woman, her chakra was enormous to much for a genin to have "Oh I know but I'd have just enough time to mark you" she purred before finishing by muttering under her breath.

In order to hear what was being said, Sakura flooded her ears with chakra enhancing her hearing and she became even warier this was turning out to be a nightmare especially when the woman's neck suddenly elongated like that of a snakes and shot in her direction.

Sakura ducked low and kicked out with a foot swiping her sword at the neck and sending the head in the opposite direction "You think I'm letting you touch me you're dead wrong you psycho" she called spreading out her senses in hopes to feel someone coming.

"My my the little mouse is gutsy" the woman chuckled but the voice was warbled as if it was changing, Sakura was beginning to panic and in a desperate attempt quickly formed some hand signs holding her breath as she'd been taught.

Before releasing the jutsu "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" it drained her chakra for sure and hidden behind the fire ball Sakura laced an illusion jutsu over herself and sped off in the direction she'd told Naruto to go with Sasuke.

Moments after her departure from the clearing and the woman who was really Orochimaru in disguise managed to dodge the jutsu the pinkette had sent after him and vanished as quickly as Sakura had Shisui, Obito and Madara arrived in the area only to find it empty.

Anko had dragged them into the room where all the monitors were and fearing for their apprentice they'd come there straight away "Spread out and find them" Madara ordered taking charge sharingan activated if anything happened to that girl he was going to murder whoever touched her.

Just fifteen minutes later the three of them came up empty handed "Where the devil did they go" Shisui grumbled under his breath looking down right murderous while Obito was stood arms crossed over his chest and glaring in every direction possible.

"We just have to trust that the brat managed to get away, let's get back to the tower and have Anko keep watch for any sign of them" the man finally sighed feeling a headache start forming behind his temple as they hurried back to the tower as he suggested.

Miles away and trying to catch up with her teammates, Sakura completely out of breath undid the transparency jutsu and paused to take a breather for a moment once her lungs stopped burning the pinkette spread out her senses in hopes of finding out how far the two boys were from her.

It became rapidly apparent that they weren't to far and Sakura dashed in their direction, just thirty minutes later and she burst into the clearing they were hiding in "Naruto, Sasuke" she shouted their names coming out shrill and strained.

Naruto was the first one to her "Sakura-chan" he exclaimed enveloping her in a hug "Who was that and why was she after Teme" he looked about as frightened as she was blue eyes blown wide as he looked over his female teammate.

Sasuke was a little slower, his body bruised and battered thanks to the beating he'd sustained "Why didn't you get away like I told you" he snapped angrily not liking that Sakura had put herself in harms way for him.

Her shoulders tensed and the pinkette whirled on him "I don't know who that was Naruto but she was no mere genin and I don't know why she was after Sasuke" her voice at first was soft as she explained to the blonde.

Before rounding on the Uchiha "Because we're a team and clearly you were in no shape to fight that crazy person" her voice rose in volume until she was shrieking at the raven haired male "Kami Sasuke would it kill you to lean on us a little" she tugged her pink hair in frustration.

Glaring tear filled emerald met wide and shocked onyx as Sasuke stood rooted to his spot stunned at the words Sakura had yelled at him "You were worried about me" he swallowed thickly after the disaster of Kakashi hitting the pinkette he'd thought Sakura didn't care about them.

Clearly he was wrong "Yeah Sakura-chan's right we are a team and we need to start acting like it" Naruto butt in suddenly and the tension that had formed dissipated Sakura relaxing as she flopped to the forest floor utterly exhausted, chakra spent from that last jutsu.

While she had improved greatly her chakra reserves weren't near limitless like Naruto's and no where near the level of Sasuke's yet but enough to be called a prodigy in her own right despite coming from a civilian family.

Naruto was about to suggest they take a break and stay there but Sakura jumped up mere seconds later "Let's go I don't feel safe here" the pinkette ordered taking a chakra restorative pill from her storage pouch and crunching it to gain a little more energy.

In a matter of moments the three of them were once again on their way to the center of the forest to the tower that all teams were supposed to meet at only after they'd collected a heaven and an earth scroll which they still had to do themselves.

If they hurried they would still make the deadline she'd set "Shouldn't you rest Sakura" Sasuke eyed her when for the fifth time the pinkette stumbled over a couple of twigs, she grimaced and slowed her pace for a bit.

"Maybe" Sakura looked around searching for any good hiding spots that could be protected and found one it was just big enough for the three of them "But tomorrow we have to go double time to make it or else we'll miss our chance" she stated.

Neither of her teammates were willing to argue with her as they set up camp and made a late lunch for themselves setting up traps once again to ensure that they would be well protected as they rested no one taking any shift that night as they slept.

The next morning was a repeat as they ate their breakfast and hurried off Anko spotting them on the monitors and assuring the four Uchiha crowded behind her that their apprentice was alright and that both Naruto and Sasuke were just as fine as the pinkette.

Finally after trekking for what had seemed endless miles they reached the spot Sakura had chosen and they settled in for a long wait "Do you really think this will work Sakura-chan" Naruto asked unable to keep quiet.

"We could fail but at least we can say we tried now Shh" she pressed a finger to her lips indicating for this plan to work he needed to be quiet, the blonde nodded his head lips pressed together in a promise to keep silent.

Sasuke held his breath for a moment and exhaled making sure not to be to loud as they waited impatiently or it seemed he and Naruto were getting impatient Sakura was sitting there in the same spot not having moved an inch for the last hour and a half.

Nearly an hour after they'd first arrived and found a spot to hide in the first team came charging through going straight for the tower, Naruto and Sasuke were all for jumping out and placing the trio under a genjutsu but Sakura raised her hand and shook her head.

The genin headed into the building "What did you do that for, I thought the plan was jump them once they appeared" Sasuke scowled was the girl having doubts all of a sudden if she was he was not going to be very happy.

"Yeah Sakura-chan why did you stop us for" Naruto whined becoming extremely impatient with this entire situation, the pinkette rolled her eyes and hissed for them to be quiet again and then she would explain, both boys settled down.

And she inhaled deeply "Those sand genin especially the red head Gaara we need to stay away from them no matter what, there will be other teams" Sakura stated forest green eyes narrowed on a spot in the distance.

So they once again settled in for a long wait and two days after they'd arrived another team came through the clearing Sasuke was hard pressed to keep up with Sakura as she flew through the hand signs needed for the genjutsu and disorienting the genin.

While Naruto dropped down out of the tree they'd roosted in for the better part of two days and searched their pockets finally emerging with the desired scroll "We did it, we did it" he cheered hopping up and down excitedly as his teammates left their perches in the tree.

He should feel guilty but Sasuke was glad to just have this part of the exam over as Sakura collected the scroll from Naruto and put it in her pouch with their own and only once they were in the building did she release the dual genjutsu on the genin team.

When they finally did come to, to say they were happy was not the word to describe them as they found one of their scrolls missing and no memory of how they'd lost it but since they now had no choice but to go back into the forest and search out another scroll.

Inside the building Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke put their heads together to figure out the puzzle that had been left for them, it took them ten minutes working as a team before they figured it out and Iruka appeared before them.

Surprised to see them so soon, but proud of them none the less before they were allowed to get proper showers and eat and then finally head to bed and for the rest of the allotted time they regained their strength staying far away from the Sand genin as possible during that time as well.

Until finally the rest of the genin converged on the Tower, still many more than the proctors were expecting so it was decided that there was to be a preliminary round to choose the final round contestants which was a month away.

The fights began, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Dosu, Shikamaru, Gaara until it was finally her turn "Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto cheered waving his arms madly at her as she walked down into the arena following behind Ino who was her opponent.

"What Usuratonkachi said" Sasuke grumbled cheering her on in his own way surprising Itachi and Shisui who hadn't really expected him to do that, it was a look the boy missed as Sakura nodded at the blonde and the raven haired boy until she was stood across from Ino.

Her pale blue eyes glaring at her "You're going down forehead" the blonde stated in a surefire voice, certain that she was the one that was going to win this fight because she didn't know how much the pinkette had been training.

Sakura shook her head believing in herself that she was strong enough to fight Ino on a higher footing "Still a child" she tsked instead getting the girl riled up, inwardly smiling in amusement as anger sparked in those pale blue eyes.

Obito chuckled in the stands knowing what the pinkette was doing as the proctor looked between the two kunoichi and stating that the fight had begun "They use to be friends" Itachi pointed out suddenly keeping his eyes glued to Sakura.

"Really I wonder what happened" Madara mused aloud as the blonde girl started spewing out insults left and right but Sakura remained unfazed by all of them proving that she had learned something about being calm during a fight.

Shisui snorted "Sasuke is what happened" he jerked his head at his clueless baby cousin "Of course we took care of that long ago" he sniggered and Obito who had no qualms about doing this slapped the younger man over the back of the head.

"Keep you're mouth shut about that" he snarled not liking to be reminded of that incident what seemed so long ago when he'd had no choice but to steal the pinkette's first kiss not that anyone but himself, Shisui, Madara, Itachi and Sakura knew about it.

Down in the arena Sakura was practically running circles around Ino, deflecting every insult, stray weapon and punch the blonde threw at her "You know Ino why don't you just give up you'll never amount to anything" she snickered.

Causing the blonde to become even more enraged "What about you, you're nothing but a weakling forehead" she snarled her anger blinding her as she struck out with her foot and Sakura grabbed it, Ino only had enough time to widen her eyes before she was thrown across the arena.

Her back skidded painfully across the marble flooring and she winced as tears brimmed in her eyes "I've gotten stronger I have faith in my strength and abilities, I've been training so hard you don't even know" Sakura glowered.

No matter how much Obito and Madara worked on her confidence in herself was still an issue the mass majority of the time, Ino stood and took her stance but Sakura was to quick as she added chakra into her legs and dashed forward punching the blonde in the chin.

Ino spun looking around with wild eyes "Come on forehead you wouldn't really seriously hurt me would you" she asked warily before this she was certain that Sakura still considered her a friend but now she wasn't sure.

"Maybe not, but I'm still not going to loose to you" Sakura called from the right and Ino spun in that direction only to watch in semi awe as the pinkette vanished, of course not literally but Shisui was shocked as she used the body flicker technique.

Of course she hadn't perfected it yet and Sakura stumbled and righted herself before the blonde caught on to what she had done and performed a hand stand, feet aimed right for Ino's back the girl went flying forward and her head collided painfully with the floor.

Ino tried to stand but her head swayed dizzily from the latest attack "Sakura" she gasped out feeling a little blood drip down from her forehead making her feel a little sick when the hell had Sakura gotten strong.

The pinkette wasn't willing to let Ino regain her bearings and launched forward and with a well placed pinch to the neck the blonde slumped to the floor unconscious "Winner Sakura Haruno" the proctor called the fight.

And unwilling to leave her friend no matter how much of a pain Ino was, Sakura went about healing the blonde and helped her back up into the stands before Minato called them all to stand before him as they drew lots to see who they'd be fighting in the final round.

Ten minutes later it was decided her opponent was to be Shino and they were all finally allowed out of that kami forsaken forest, the four Uchiha who had been training her proud of her and Sakura proud of herself because she'd proven that she had strength and wasn't afraid to use it now.


End file.
